2018-2019 Medicane Season
The 2018 Medicane season is a continuing even in which subtropical or tropical cyclones form in the Mediterranean Sea. So far, the season has been hyperactive, having 7 depressions altogether, 5 storms, and 2 hurricane-force storms. The official Medicane Season starts on August 1st and ends on March 31st. Apollo Apollo was a rare storm that formed in the Black Sea. Apollo started out as a subtropical depression in the northern Black Sea, near Crimea. Apollo made landfall in Crimea as a subtropical depression, and later strengthened into a subtropical storm, and made landfall in Crimea twice, as well as Ukraine once. Apollo later dissipated over central Ukraine. Max winds: 50 Mph Deaths: Unknown Damage: Unknown Boron Boron was a weak cyclone that formed by Sicily. Boron formed as a stalling depression about 75 miles northwest of Sicily. Boron almost looped in the time it stalled, though it started to move southward on September 21st. Boron sped southward and became Tropical Storm-force at one point. Boron dissipated on December 24th due to wind shear. Max winds: 45 Mph Deaths: Unknown Damage: Unknown Carlos/Zorbas Carlos, also known as Zorbas, was a Hurricane-force medicane, and the strongest so far in the season. Carlos was the third storm of the season. Carlos started about 70 miles south of Greece. It continued to move southward, and it fully formed about 20 miles north of Libya. Carlos was named and started to move northward slowly. Carlos stalled about halfway between Sicily and Greece and continued to intensify. Right before Carlos' landfall in Greece, Carlos achieved C1 intensity, having winds of about 85 Mph. Carlos made landfall at this intensity and did not become a TS again until Carlos was almost out of Greece. Afterward, Carlos began to rapidly weaken, and Carlos made its final landfall in Macedonia (Greece) as a TD. Carlos then became a Remnant Low and brought heavy rain to parts of the Balkans. Max winds: 85 Mph Deaths: 7 Damage: Unknown Diana Elena Fedrico Gracchus Gracchus was a Hurricane-force storm that affected parts of Spain, Italy, Corsica, Sardinia, and France. For most of its lifespan, Gracchus had TS-force winds, until September 29th, when it reached its peak intensity of 75 Mph exactly. Gracchus originally started as a subtropical wave in the strait of Gibraltar and continued to move eastward. Gracchus intensified, and eventually became a TS. Gracchus continued to intensify and gained Hurricane-force winds for about 3 hours. Afterward, Gracchus rapidly declined in intensity and made landfall in Southern France as a TD. Max winds: 75 Mph Deaths: 2 Damage: Unknown Hermoine Hermoine is an ongoing storm that currently has 35 Mph winds. Hermoine is actually the deadliest storm so far, with about 10 reported deaths. Hermoine has weakened a little from a 40 Mph TS to a 35 Mph TD. Naming List for 2024 Apollo (Greek) Borella (Italian) Callisto (Italian) Diana (French) Ernie (English) Flavia (Italian) Gracchus (Italian) Hermione (French) Ines (Spanish) Jacintha (Greek) Kostas (Greek) Lucia (Italian) Mateo (Italian) Nadya (Arabic) Orpheus (Greek) Petra (Greek) Qendrim (Albanian) Rhea (Greek) Scott (English) Trudy (French) Vito (Italian) Xylona (Greek) Yosef (Russian) Zenia (Greek) Category:Underconstruction articles Category:Medicane Seasons